


If angels cry

by Baccatapages



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, Norse Goddess Reader, Sentient Animals, amnesiac!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: The kindness of a stranger can sometimes make your day when you've had a shitty one.Like when you wake up face down in the snow with no recollection of how you got there.Your flying horse finds a handsome hypothermic amnesiac and brings him back to your home to be healed.





	If angels cry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel.  
> Constructive criticism welcome.  
> Gifs are found on the internet

The kindness of a stranger can sometimes make your day when you've had a shitty one. 

Like when you wake up face down in the snow with no recollection of how you got there. 

That was how the man started his day. As far as he could tell, he was in tattered clothes that let the cold in. He stayed there, unable to find the energy to stand, for an unknowable length of time. Until a small warm body of heat curled up into the curve crated by his torso. The creature snuffled slightly, trying to get comfortable. He tried to open his eyes but they seemed to be frozen shut from ice as they burned whenever he tried. Another animal, like a shaggy dog, slumped down on the other side of him and panted. 

More rustling reached his ears when he clenched his fingers slightly. He had a fearful memory of being back in ice, though the sound of a wolf howling behind him shocked his eyes open. His vision was obscured by snow, but he could see the faint outline of trees. More fur could be felt around his legs and head that it only took a short while for him to warm up enough to lift his head. The sun was starting to rise, and it allowed him to see enough that he saw a fox trotting over to him with some fruit in its mouth. 

The apples, while slightly soaked from saliva, seemed like a feast for his incredibly empty stomach. He looked around and saw a variety of warm-blooded animals crowded around him, seemingly trying to keep him warm. He had absolutely no idea where he was, or who he was. 'Hello?' He called out. 

He tried to stand, but was too cold and fell to his knees. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he swore he saw a horse with wings walking carefully towards him, picking through the snow. It was so white that the snow around it looked grey. He reached out his hand and the horse thing provided support for him to climb up onto the horse. Once he was on, he nearly fell asleep as the gentle rocking of the horse walking through the orchard was oddly familiar. 

 

Waking up next to a crackling fire was not what he expected, especially considering he had been so cold earlier. He flushed slightly when he realised that he was only lying under a thin blanket. He sat up and looked around. The walls were a golden wood with flowery vines crawling up the sides. A spiral staircase wound from the corner to another floor. A kitchen was set aside on the right with some comfy chairs facing the fireplace. 

'Good morning.' Your soft female voice said. 'I apologise you're not in an actual bed, but you are rather heavy that Aragorn could only do so much.' You were standing a little way away with a bowl of something that smelled awful. He noticed you had medium length dark hair like rich tilted soil and bright green eyes like evergreen trees. You wore a long dress with pale blue snow flakes and green threads.  

'What is that?' He nodded to the bowl. 

'Ah. It is the poison that I managed to extract from your body.' You said. 'Not the most pleasant thing in the world, is it?' She spoke very clear English, but it was like English wasn't her first language. You moved away and put it somewhere before returning. 'Would you like something to eat?'

'That'd be great.' He said. 'Could I have some clothes, too?' She smiled.

'Of course.' You ascended the stairs and he watched you leave. He then noticed that vegetables started being chopped by a knife that wasn't controlled by anyone, then the vegetables were put into a pot. Flour and some other things were mixing themselves in a bowl. The dough then being put on a tray and baking itself quickly, a golden brown crust visible. 

You appeared again with a shirt and some trousers and underwear. You gave a kind smile before moving to the kitchen to oversee the cooking while he changed. Once he was changed, he stood and walked to where you were. 'Thank you.' He said. 'I probably would've died.'

'If i'm honest, I wasn't aware you were here until Aragorn dragged me back from the lake where I was conversing with some water dwellers.' You said. 'He said you had hypothermia and had poison in your system.'

'All those animals... They tried to keep me warm.' He said.

'They did. They knew you posed no threat.' You agreed. 'You had done nothing against them. They wanted to help.' 

'Who are you?' He asked.

'Y/n Gullveig. And you?'

'I don't know.' You raised a graceful eyebrow. 'I woke up with no memories. I don't know who I am.'

'Well, I do know one thing.' You said. 'You could do with a trim.' You gestured to his wild blonde hair. 'But you should have some food first.' You handed him a bowl with some delicious-smelling soup and a few slices of buttered, fresh bread. 'Sit and rest. From what I can tell, you've been through a lot.'

 

You sat in silence while he ate, evidently starving. You also handed him a cup with some honey and lemon tea in which he seemed to appreciate. 'So, tell me, you don't remember anything?' You asked as he polished off his food. 

He shook his head. 'I don't even remember if I have any family.'

'It will come back.' You said kindly. 'But it will take a while. I can send out some scouts to try and find out more.'

'Where is this place, anyway?'

'An island just off of Norway.' You said and he went pale. 'From your accent, I guess you're from America, most likely. New York, if your drawl is anything to go by.'

'That sounds familiar.' He nodded. 

'But if you are to stay here, then I need something to call you.' You said. 'I can suggest some?'

He racked his brain and tried to remember any name. Eventually, he nodded for you to suggest some names.

'Tom? John? James? Richard? George? Matthew? Steven?' You stopped as he stiffened at 'Steve'. 'Do you think that's your name?' He nodded. 'Very well. I will call you Steve for the time you are here.' You smiled kindly.  Steve smiled back hesitantly.


End file.
